


So It Was You

by SwiftEmera



Series: seblaine tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's been getting the texts more and more recently. They were harmless flirtations and compliments, most of which were just incredibly sweet and heartfelt, but last week, he’d received one that made his hairs stand on end in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user nanthebookworm prompted: Hi! Seblaine + So, it was you

****The sky is beginning to darken into a beautiful red-orange tinge as the sun begins to dip low, casting a shimmering glow on the water. It’s beautiful, but Blaine’s worried that if he doesn’t hurry up, his date might miss it.

He’s been getting the texts more and more recently. They were harmless flirtations and compliments, most of which were just incredibly sweet and heartfelt, but last week, he’d received one that made his hairs stand on end in the best possible way.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** I think it’s about time I revealed myself, don’t you?

He’d swallowed, staring down at the screen when his phone had buzzed with another text.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** As fun as it is to watch you try to figure out who I am, it’s getting to the point where I really just want to take you out on a date.

 **BLAINE:** I don’t know you. Why would I go out with you? At least tell me who you are.

There had been a pause, he remembers. It seemed to stretch on forever. And then;

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Meet me at the beach at 7pm sharp, Friday night. Come hungry.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Don’t be late, Killer ;)

That last text had him pause, his fingers stilling on the keypad, before everything seemed to settle into place.

 **BLAINE:** Bas?

Still, that had been his last text from his not-so-secret admirer. As he leans back, palms flat against the blanket he’d had the forethought to bring with him, he considers the prospect of it as the rising tide gently laps the shore.

Why hadn’t Sebastian said anything to him? The taller boy was usually more confident – entirely open with his affections. But then again, it’s not every day you tell your best friend that you have feelings for him.

The telling sound of soft footsteps in the sand sound out from behind him, and he lets out a breath, stomach swooping with nerves.

“So, it was you,” he says quietly, not even needing to look up.

He hears Sebastian let out a sigh, and some rustling as the other situates himself next to Blaine on the blanket, setting down a small basket between them. “Were you expecting someone else?”

Truth is, not really. He hadn’t even been all that surprised at last week’s reveal, now that he thinks about it. They’ve both known about this thing between them for a long time. It’s built up over time, but it’s always been there.

Sebastian doesn’t wait for an answer, though. He doesn’t need it. If the texts hadn’t been obvious enough, the tension between them both in the week leading up to their date had been.

“Did you seriously get a second phone just to flirt with me?” Blaine asks, but his lips twitch in amusement.

Sebastian lets out a breath of laughter as he begins to unload the basket, spreading an array of snacks between them – sandwiches, chips, dip, a small container with a range of cheeses. He raises his brow at two suspicious looking flasks, and isn’t at all surprised to taste wine in it when he takes it without a word and raises it to his lips.

“You know you could’ve just asked me out, right?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sebastian asks, tacking on a nonchalant shrug at the end.

But, really, Blaine knows it’s more than that. While Sebastian has plenty of experience with one night stands, he’s clueless when it comes to actual relationships. He’s completely new to this. And if there’s one thing that Sebastian hates, it’s not knowing what the hell he’s doing.

But that’s _okay_. Because, really, Blaine doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing either.

He reaches across the blanket, taking Sebastian’s hand into his own, and the other seems to still beside him.

“Do I need to wait till the end of the date to kiss you?” Sebastian asks eventually, his voice trembling slightly. He’ll probably claim that it’s from the cold if asked, but Blaine knows better.

“Are you kidding? We’ve waited long enough; don’t you think?” Blaine replies as their eyes lock together.

That seems to be enough to have Sebastian set down his flask on the blanket and shift beside him – to draw Blaine closer, one hand settled on his waist and one rested over his cheek. His breath is warm as it ghosts over his lips, and he catches the distinct taste of coffee mixed with wine when their lips finally connect.

All at once his heart races, and when Sebastian parts their lips to ask timidly if that was okay, Blaine doesn’t even give him the chance to talk before he’s seizing his lips once more, greedily taking all that he can get, swallowing a quiet moan when Sebastian gains enough confidence to deepen the kiss.

“Worth the wait?” Sebastian mumbles against his lips as they both stop to take a breath, and it’s Blaine’s turn to smirk.

“I don’t know. We’ll have to do this so many more times so that I can figure it out,” he teases.

“That can be arranged,” Sebastian replies, pressing closer and capturing his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
